


Book One: Time | A Legend Of Korra Fanfiction

by SokkaFanclub



Series: Sokkafanclub's Legend Of Korra Fanon [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bolin & Korra Friendship, Desna and Eska appear, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, KorrAsami fluff, Korra POV, Korra fights a new evil, Korrasami is Canon, M/M, Multi, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra, The Tree Of Time, Wuko fluff, Wuko is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaFanclub/pseuds/SokkaFanclub
Summary: Post-Season 4: It's been months since Kuvira's been defeated, and all is right republic city. There's been nothing but absolute peace as Team Avatar travel to visit the Southern Water Tribe to see Korra's family. It's bliss as far as fun goes, until the Southern Water Tribe is attacked. Korra manages a steady battle until she isn't able to fight anymore.To save her friends and family, and the world, Korra has to travel back in time to stop her home from being invaded and to keep the world at peace. Will she be able to stop the attack and help restore peace? Or will she fail while trying?
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Sokkafanclub's Legend Of Korra Fanon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916569
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew visits regroups in a post-invasion Republic City, and somethings bothering Korra, she can't find ease as the group meets up again and fun times start to roll in. Maybe heading home will calm her down?

Book One - Energies

Chapter One - Settling In

* * *

All was right in Republic City, it had been months since Kuvira's attack on the city had taken place, and everything was seeming to settle down. The displaced had gotten their homes back, the triads were basically inactive, the spirits and humans lived peacefully.

The city was finally getting back into its groove. No attacks, no conflict, no uprisings, no tension. All was finally right. It was truly peaceful in the city after years of unrest. 

This meant that the Avatar could finally get some fun, if she even really knew what " _fun_ " meant.

* * *

**"Korra!"** A voice spoke. pushing her out of her daydream. "Opal asked you a question."

"Oh- uh- what-" She shook her head as she looked around. She paused for a second before she realized she was in a restaurant. With another look around, she was Asami next to her, with Bolin and Opal across from them. She felt Asami bring her hand on tops of hers before asking briefly, 

"Korra, are you okay?"

Korra took a second and stuttered before she came up with a plausible answer, "Oh- yeah, yeah, I'm cool, I'm alright, I was just daydreaming, just thinking.", she said as she cleared her throat. 

Asami looked over skeptical for a second, almost seeming like she was about to speak before Bolin interrupted her mid-glare. 

"Oh, okay- Ah, hey, well, Korra, Asami, I was wondering, this double date that we had going on was amazing! Do you think we'd be able to do it again sometime? Me and Opal really had fun talking with you guys. And the food here? God, there's never food like this back at home!" He spoke cheerily and upbeat in his usual manner. And really, that was Bolin for you. The positive, upbeat quirky dude. It was pretty much known that whenever Bolin was around, he managed to make everything 100x brighter. And when he was with Opal, he was at his best, all smiley and happy. It really showed how good they were for each other, and Korra couldn't be happier for him.

Bolin smiled, putting his arm around Opal, before she spoke up as well, perking up and giggling at Bolin's goofy energy. "Yeah, we were hoping to again if you guys weren't busy or anything? Oh, and we don't have to go here again, we can do something else if you guys want." 

And as much as Korra loved spending time with Bolin and Opal, as sweet and kind as they were together, and as much as Korra and Asami loved their fun double date shenanigans with them, she just needed a break. It was a pleasure being on these dates, and maybe Korra would have the best times it if she was in her prime, but right now, she wasn't really feeling the best, and she didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with her daydream, but that was just her dwelling on the past. She just couldn't shake this bad feeling in her stomach and she just didn't know why. It bothered her and stopped her from having as much fun as she could. 

Maybe it was the fact that she went through so many traumatic moments. You know, with every villian she had fought before. She wondered when the last time her and Asami tried having a date together was. She just wanted to relax.

But whenever that happened, it brought back every single time that she had been in danger, and while she had been over that, while she had learned to live with it, it still haunted her in the back of her mind and never let her rest.

But maybe she was just being crazy, maybe she just had nothing to worry about. Maybe she was being superstitious. Who knows.

Korra sighed and turned over to Asami, who greeted her with a worrying look. She put her arm on Korra's shoulder and gave her a suddenly calming look, telling her that it was okay. Sometimes Korra just needed reassurance, and somehow, Asami always knew. Korra smile for a second, and looked back over at Bolin. She knew she needed to just say what she needed. It wouldn't hurt if she said no, Bolin and Opal would respect it, and they'd be okay. 

Korra opened her mouth to speak for a second. She started awkwardly, "Well, guys, I hope you know that I love these dates as much as you." She dryly laughed out for a second. "You guys are the best."

"Glad to hear!", Bolin shouted aloud while grinning.

"And well, as much fun as I have, we've just-" Korra began again, before glancing over to the right, towards the opening of the restaurant, where someone familiar was standing. Usually, he was wearing an arm sling, since a while ago, he'd injured himself trying to stop Kuvira's mecha-giant. And standing next to him, was his oddly short acquaintance. The faces of the table lit up at the sight of their friend, and with his appearance, small cheers from the table erupted.

"Oh my god, Mako?" Bolin shouted, as he ran out of his seat and hurried over to the entrance, where his brother stood, arms already out. He slammed into him into a messy excuse for a hug. Maybe he hugged a bit _too_ tight, since he was sort of excited to see his brother again.

"Bring it in, big bro!" He exclaimed before Mako hugged him back ever-so-roughly, before wincing and grimacing in pain and shouting, "Ow, Bolin, my arm-" 

"Agh, ah, right, right sorry!" He whispered, lessening the hug and just basking in the ambience, hugging his brother lovingly. Really he was hugging him this hard because it'd be about a few weeks since he'd seen him. After the krew took out the triad threats, Mako was given a vacation from the police force and decided to take a trip to see Wu in the newly democratic Earth Kingdom. But would that really make it a kingdom? Or a Republic?

Opal, Asami and Korra giggled at the event for a second before Korra walked up to Mako and Prince Wu

Korra looked in awe at them, still wondering as to why they were here. Really, Mako and Wu were supposed to be in the Earth Kingdom this weekend. Wu was holding elections to let the people of the Earth Kingdom- or should she say Earth Republic- vote for elected officials. It was gonna be a wild election time, what with Kuvira stepping down and Wu stripping the monarchy.

"Bring it in, Man!" She exclaimed as she graced him lightly with a tender hug, trying to make sure not to hurt his newly-healed arm, She backed out of the embrace, and looked beside him, looking to the shorter man beside him,

"Hey, Wu." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hey, Korra!" He chimed back mid hand-shake. "Ooo, nice grip!"

And then, a confused looking Bolin walked over. "Wait, so.. so, what are you guys doing here? I thought both of you were supposed to be in the Earth Kingdom, y'know, now that it's a democracy, then you guys would need to really be on your toes over there."

"Well, we WERE supposed to be in the Earth Kingdom, yeah, you could say that. But, we just wanted to take a day off." Wu said, flaunting his arms around in gestures with his usual flamboyant self. 

Mako cleared his throat behind him, making Wu perk up for a second "Oh, Oh, right! When I say _WE_ , I really mean that I just wanted to come and see Republic City and you guys again, just for a visit." Wuko finished, allowing his shoulders to rest, before starting again with a heaving breath. "And, well, uh, Mako was just coming back anyways. And, you know, I just decided to tag along. It was a really long train ride back here, by the way.." He stuttered out, ending with a faded pause.

"Long? If you could even call it that.. It felt like ages. You think that there would be faster railways here, but nope." Mako sighed out, sitting down at the group's table, before Asami looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, you know, Mako, I think sometime _YOU_ should try designing railways and the infrastructure for the city, just to see how easy it is." Asami said in an annoyed tone, walking away from the table. 

"Wait- no, no I didn't mean it like that-" He stammered, standing up in a hurry. His face scrunching up in a look of confusion and defense.

Asami laughed and walked over to Korra, who was having a laugh fit herself. "Oh, Mako, I'm just joking! The look on your face, though. Priceless."

His face drooped for a second before he sat down, hunching over the table with his tall self, looking to the side. "No more jokes." He sighed out, making Korra and Asami practically break out laughing. 

Wu walked over and pressed a hand to Mako's shoulder, "It's okay, Mako. I can tell you some better jokes if you want-" He leaned down to Mako, which made Mako sigh and roll his eyes.

"Fine, your loss.."

Opal, who was beside Bolin, took a step over to Wu. "Well, Wu, right? It's very nice to meet you! I don't think we've had a time to officially meet in person, have we?", she asked, holding out her hand.

And now that Korra thought about it, no, they hadn't met, which was a bit weird, considering that they were both in the city during Kuvira's attack, yet hadn't once ran into each other while any of that happened. Maybe it just phased her weird, but it just registered oddly that they hadn't met once before in the past year.

Wu brightened up for a second and walked over, sort of bowing as he did. "No, I don't think we have, my pleasure!" He said, taking her hand in his and shaking it. "You're Bolin's girlfriend, right? Glad for you guys." He stepped back. "Yeah, we've been dating for about almost four years, and I couldn't wish for anything else." He said, putting his arm around her.

Again, a very amazing couple. But as Korra sat there, she just loved seeing everyone here again, but she started to feel a bit weird, that weird feeling in the back of her mind was poking out again, and she just felt like she needed to rest for a second. Maybe this was her time to head home.

Korra stood up, "Well, this was a nice little meet, but we were just about to head out." She clasped her hands together, the droopy sleeves of her dress swagging against her forearms. "Yeah, me and Asami should probably head back to her place. It's been a long day and all." She spoke a bit hurried and awkwardly, putting her arm around Asami. She looked over to Bolin and Opal, "And thank you guys for the double date, it was amazing." 

Mako tensed up for a second, and looked over at Korra and Asami, "Don't you think we can all just be together for a bit longer? Maybe at Air Temple Island? Well, we just got here, you know, we want to hang out with you guys. And well, for Wu. I still feel like his bodyguard a bit, so I feel inclined to be there with him." Mako breathed out, and walked over to the door, holding it open for everyone to head outside.

"Air Temple Island? You sure?" Bolin asked.

"Oh, yeah, it'd be great! I've been wanting to ask Tenzin a bit about some airbending spiritual rituals I've read about!" Opal cheered, practically bouncing up and down under Bolin's arm. 

"Yeah, and I've been wondering how Pema and the kids are doing, see if I can help out a bit," Asami said. "Plus, Korra, wouldn't you love to see Ikki? What do you say, Korra? Want to hangout on Air Temple Island for a bit?" Asami stopped to look Korra in the eyes, who was sort of turned away from the group. "If you're okay with that.." She trailed off. "You okay?"

Korra paused and shook her head, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. And we should go!" She faked excitement a bit. "It'd be a nice experience to be in the Air Temple again. Or, rather, should we spend the night?" And as soon as Korra finished, she practically facepalmed in her head. _Stay the night?_ What was she _THINKING?_

"Oh, that'd be great!" Mako said, "Wu doesn't really have a place here yet, so I don't think Tenzin would mind him staying over if we all do?" He asked, facing Korra.

"Yeah." She nodded, still upset and practically still mentally facepalming for asking to stay the night. She was just rambling on and on to cover the fact that she felt something was up. She's not exactly the most level-headed talker sometimes. Especially when she's in the middle of an emotional crisis. "I don't think Tenzin would mind at all."

While she knew that in reality, she just wanted to head home and avoid the feeling in her head that was plaguing her, she didn't want to ruin anyone's fun or day. And plus, maybe back at air temple island, she would forget all about it.

"What's an Air Temple Island?" Wu asked.

* * *

**Korra** sat down on her bed, looking around the half-empty room and taking in the bareness. 

_Air Temple Island_.

Everyone else had already settled in in their rooms. Their plan to stay the night had worked and although Tenzin was a bit reluctant, Pemma was more than delighted to let everyone stay, and to make snacks for them to eat. She actually had a plate of food ready a second ago, but Korra had headed back to her room to have some alone time. She hoped nobody noticed her slip away. And really, she didn't think they did. While they were all chatting away, she made her way her. 

It had been ages since she's stayed in this room. She felt so alienated in it. Just sitting here in this empty room that she stayed in all those years ago. It made her think about how she wouldn't feel at home here. Not as much as her own home, which she had stayed in during her recovery after being poisoned by Zaheer. Just standing in this room felt so weird to her. Especially after having moved out to live with Asami in her countryside mansion.

Without really giving it a second though, she started to lie down on the bed. The soft mattress enveloping her as she sighed.

Ever since her double date back at the restaurant with her friends, she didn't feel the same. Like something was gnawing her brain, thoughts that she knew her old self a year ago would've scoffed at and just pushed aside as ludicrous. 

But something felt wrong, something bad was going to happen. And she knew it. 

But as she laid on her side, she thought. Thought about all the times Amon terrorized the City, swaying the non-benders into his group of corrupted equalists. Trying to forget about losing her bending. The fight against amon to take down the equalists was a hard one, maybe for young Korra at least. Just emerging from the South Pole, she had no idea what Republic City was like. Juggling a Pro-Bending job, taking down the equalists and the anti-bender movement along with amon, and being involved in a horrible love triangle was definitely hard for her. But losing her bending was just horrible, Korra didn't know what to do with herself for a bit, even if she _did_ get it back very quickly. 

And then there were the spirits in the spirit world turning dark, and Vaatu escaping from the tree to plunge the world into darkness. She thought, thought about losing her avatar connection. The pain that she still feels sometimes about not being able to touch into her avatar connection still haunts her. The fact that Vaatu and Unalaq were able to rip Raava out of her, and take away the past connections, it still might make her frown today. And although she'll never be able to talk to a past life again, she still able to smile about what she's done and accomplished as an avatar today.

She grimaced, thinking about the Red Lotus killing the earth queen and bringing chaos. She twitched at the thought of being poisoned, and would never wish it upon another person again. All the suffering she had been through in the north pole, her family desperate to aid her into feeling better, into getting better. It took her a full 3 years to recover, and now that she thought about it, she never really took her time to enjoy being back home. Even if it was because of the fact that she was in a depressive state, and her not being able to walk made it worse, made her feel weak, and kept plaguing her with sadness. It had been so long since she'd been home, with fighting Kuvira and all, that she sort of started to miss home. 

She sighed as she remembered Kuvira's dictatorship over the Earth Kingdom, forcing it to become the Earth Empire. And about how she had to overcome her fears and trauma with Toph in the spirit swamp. And the ever-so-long defending of Republic City, the fight. 

She stopped.

And then she smiled. She stared at the wall of the place that she had one called home. She stood up from the bed slowly, making her way over to the window, leaning against the windowsill and looking out with a hopeful look on her face.

The glow of something green shined on her face as she breathed out, smiling and finally looking at one of her victories as the avatar. 

_The new Spirit Portal_.

She looked around the room once more and then back out of the window, it made the room less confusing. Less different, less alienating to her. 

She had created it by accident of course, now that she'd dwelled on it. But nonetheless, it was an accomplishment in her eyes. Finally bringing together the cultures of the two worlds, allowing people and spirits to travel to and from the spirit and human world. 

Korra giggled to herself as she remembered all the fun times her and Asami had on their vacation to the spirit world. Which inevitably ended, as all things do. It was so nice though, getting away from it all.

And suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Korra was taken off guard as it slowly opened, and behind it was the absolute love of her life, Asami.

"Hey, Korra, the snacks are running low out there, I can still grab you some if you wa-"

Korra smiled and made her way over, throwing her arms around her. 

"Oh! I missed you too-" Asami said a bit confused to the sudden embrace but returning the embrace nonetheless. "Bolin noticed you were gone and was about to come looking for you, but I said I'd find you." She paused for a second, since Korra was glaring at her with a smiley-somber look on her face. "What?" She asked, an eyebrow raising. 

"YI- Well- Uh... Asami, I'm just sorry for earlier." She let go of Asami and clasped her hands together a bit, heaving in a breath. "Y'know, for acting weird over at the restaurant. I know you were gonna ask me what was wrong, but then everyone came in, and then you couldn't. I don't know, I was just trying to really settle into the fact that we could finally relax, with the fact that we didn't have to freak out about anything and we were safe and-"

" _Korra._ " Asami spoke softly, putting her hands onto her shoulders, looking her deep in her eyes. "It's alright, Korra. You don't have to explain yourself." And then Korra breathed out, let her shoulders relax, and nodded. And then, there was silence. Maybe for a bit too long. It was the kind of silence that shows in the air, the one that makes you really notice things. With the silence growing ever-so-slightly, Korra looked Asami in her eyes. Did she always have such _pretty_ emerald eyes?

"Do you wanna say what was bothering you?", Asami asked. "I mean, you spaced out a lot earlier, and you seemed just distraught. What was it?" She said to her girlfriend, taking her arms off her shoulders and holding her hand in hers.

Korra paused, before she made her way over to the window, grasping to Asami's soft hand, and pointing over to the Spirit Portal.

"I was just thinking about the Spirit Portal. How I've failed and won before, but how I've pulled through as the Avatar. Y'know, like everything that I've been through?" She paused, and pursed her lips together while Asami nodded. "Go on," She spoke out, hands still holding onto Korra's.

"I've stopped political unrest, I've brought the human and spirit cultures together, and I've brought back the air nation. I was too busy thinking and worrying about what I've done before that I wasn't able to see what I've accomplished. I mean, we're on Air Temple Island, and there are finally other airbenders! It's filled with spirits, spirits that have come through _that_ portal." Korra sighed happily as she pointed outside the window. She calmed down as she looked back over to Asami, thinking about how she had always been with her through it all, never doubting her, and even when they fought, it was never for long. They were just always there for each other.

She looked back over to Asami before slowly cupping her face, as Asami lay her hands on Korra's waist.

"And through all of that, Asami, you've been my friend, you've stayed. You've been the one I love. And I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend." She said as they touched foreheads, just existing in the moment.

"Well, you know," She whispered, making Korra perk up for a second as she waited for Asami to continue. "I'm glad you focused on all the achievements you've made in the world so far. I could tell you came to terms with all that's happened before, even if it all bothered you a bit. Acknowledging it is always the first step. And I'm proud of you, Korra. You've come along way." She giggled. "And, I think I would've stayed with you wherever you went, Korra. I mean, how could I not? You've always been the one I loved too, whether or not I knew it deep down, yet. I always knew there was something a bit different about you." She breathed out, bringing up Korra's face to meet her eyes. "And that's why I love you. I've always loved how fierce you were, how you always fought for what's right, all for the greater good. And not to mention, you've always looked for the better in people, Korra." She paused. "And that's what I love about you." She whispered, her hand trailing the side of Korra's head as she pushed a lone strand of hair behind her ear. 

And as Korra stared into Asami's eyes and Asami stared back, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too, Asami."

And then she slowly pressed her lips against Asami's, bringing her into a deep, heartfelt kiss. And she suddenly felt alright again. 

And then, they just stayed.

Together.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! 
> 
> 1\. sorry if this chapter is a bit short?? i tried making the first part at the restaurant a chapter? but it didn't exactly seem like it fit right? i started writing the second half as it's own chapter, but it just kinda needed to be combine together to make it longer. 
> 
> 2\. and as you can tell, im not the BEST at writing dialogue? especially if it's character like mako or bolin, they're just such character in and of themselves that I don't really know how to? 
> 
> 3\. i know this was a kinda shaky start to a story? but that's because I didn't exactly have a strong given start to this? i'm still working on and planning around the plot, but I have a basic general idea!! 
> 
> also, hope you guys like what's coming next? hopefully my writing improves as time goes on and when the action starts? PROMISE the plot will pick up next chapter!


	2. <3

LMAOOO so basically, idk if I'm gonna continue this? Maybe I will later?

But I'm rereading the first chapter and realizing I didn't like it so I'm gonna need a bit of time to plan the other chapters and story before I go further with it??

So </3 Yeah, sorry.


End file.
